KORE DE JIYUU NI NATTA NO DA
by Hugh Munro
Summary: KYOUYAxTAMAKI, HIKARUxKAORU: Un juego idea de Fujioka para el 14 de Febrero que a más de uno le traerá una sorpresa.
1. Común y Corriente

KORE DE JIYUU NI NATTA NO DA

**KORE DE JIYUU NI NATTA NO DA**

"_Común y Corriente__"_

_By: Hugh Munro.___

_**- - -**_

El día comenzó bien como siempre, todo tan común y corriente –claro, considerando de que clase de Club hablamos, ya todo debería parecer _normal_- los miembros del Host Club, como siempre –cuanta monotonía tan divertida ¿cierto?- gustosos, estaban con las señoritas, ya sea montando algo incestuosamente _sex-cute_, otros, en cambio, viéndose como algo extremadamente encantador –lectoras, insertar imagen de Mori con Honey-sempai- y como era de esperarse, el _King_, conquistando a cuanto chica le tocaba _complacer_ y obviamente, no podría faltar el _encantador plebeyo_, ejerciendo, sin querer, su papel de _honestidad con cierto toque de ternura encantadora irresistible con una sonrisa tranquila, pero profunda_ –sí, gran frase, pero es cierto- o bien resumida como el _tío natural._

Un tanto alejado de aquellos espectáculos tan, desgraciadamente de nuevo, tan comunes y corrientes en aquella sala, se encontraba _Okasan_, organizando todo paso a paso, calculando –a la perfección- las ganancias, viendo que hacía falta, viendo que sobraba, viendo que estorbaba, viendo gastos y viendo… bueno, se entiende la idea.

Dio un suspiro para tratar de no saturarse y cometer uno de aquellos EXTRAÑOS, pero inevitables, errores de trabajo a causa de tanto estrés –joder, vamos, era alguien precavido para que todo quede perfecto-, para después mirar como a lo lejos, Suoh Tamaki, estaba que la armaba en grande con un grupo de chicas. El rubio, en cambio, al sentir la mirada encima, se giro hacia él, al principio con aquella expresión tan tonta, esa mueca en los labios que lo hacía lucir un tanto estúpido.

Se miraron por un pequeño instante y en cuestión de segundos, en el ojiazul apareció una enorme, pero agradable, sonrisa de lado a lado, mientras con un ademán nada discreto, le saludaba agitando ambos brazos animadamente, queriendo llamar su atención por completo.

Sin mostrar expresión alguna, Kyouya solo le basto acomodarse un poquitín sus lentes para después volver a teclear y comenzar así, algo tan común y corriente como era la administración de todo después de unos segundos de descanso.

A lo lejos, Fujioka Haruhi, había presenciado aquel extraño acto, entre _Okasan_ y _Otosan_.

Ya dada la tarde, todos estaban nuevamente reunidos, los gemelos Hitachiin provocando que, entre burla y burla, haciendo que Suoh se encogiera en el rincón abrumado y frustrado, Honey-sempai, en tanto junto con Takashi, disfrutaba de una pequeña, pero dulce rebanada de pastel.

Y nuevamente, Kyouya Ootori, tecleaba por aquí y por allá, siguiendo su trabajo.

-Etto…-Con tan solo hacer esa extraña pronunciación, casi todos los miembros se giraron hacia ella, claro, a excepción de _Okasan_- Me preguntaba si haremos algo para estas fechas

-¿Algo?-Tamaki, dando grandes zancadas, se aproximo a la pequeña mesita, tomando un calendario, al darse cuenta de lo que hablaba la plebeya, se le fue encima con un llanto bien echo a modo de cascaditas- ¡Haruhi, que atenta!

-Tamaki-sempai-Se quejo a la vez está al sentir ese abrazo tan sofocante

Sin mucho interés, Hikaru tomo el calendario y con un tanto de indiferencia pronuncio:

-Día del Amor y la… ¿amistad?-Se giro hacía su gemelo- No recuerdo haberla escuchado antes, que raro ¿nee, Kaoru?

-Será…-Respondió con deje pensativo, casi sin prestarle atención a su gemelo- ¿Acaso el Club no hará algo especial para ese día, Kyouya?

El mencionado, sin decir nada, solo presiono un boton de cierto control del cañón que, extrañamente, de la nada había aparecido ahí –insertar como una gotita de sudor frío deslizaba por la cabeza de Fujioka- mostrando una mini reproducción a modo de film de que ya se había organizado todo y como hasta Tamaki había alucinado –como siempre- con cosas tontas con Haruhi, para después los gemelos burlarse de él, así varias escenas se vieron en esa reproducción de recuerdos.

Terminada la reproducción, todos volvieron a sus asuntos, como si nada. Por otra parte, la castaña, miraba como algunos miembros del Host Club, poco a poco, se distanciaban. Se sentó un momento para pensar en la situación, ultimadamente todo lo veían a la ligera, ya todos ponían cierta barrera y ella en cambio, ahora sentía que no podría inmiscuirse tanto debido a que eso los hacía a ellos dependientes de la ayuda permanente de su persona haciendo que no lograsen ver las cosas ellos mismos y ni darse la delicadeza de ser un tanto más sensibles… pero… claro, ¿quién dijo que no podía hacer algo para echarles una mano discretamente?

Una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la mujer. Aclaro su garganta, llamando de nuevo la atención de casi todos los miembros, y con una linda sonrisa comento:

-Creo que deberíamos hacer algo para festejar nosotros, sería divertido.

Ante esto, acto seguido, ambos gemelos pronunciaron con desdeñé de ilusión y ternura:

-¡Haruhi!, ¡Es tan linda!-Y así, junto con Honey-sempai, comenzaron a estrujarla con cierto cariño sofocador

Y claro, ahora Tamaki empezó con el siempre alardeo de:

-¡Haruhi!-Lloriqueaba, armando la típica escena dramática que daba mucha gracia

Takashi Morinozuka, paso su mirada de aquel espectáculo, hacia Ootori, quién fue sediento poco a poco el teclear

-¿Kyouya?

Como Takashi no era un hombre precisamente muy expresivo, al escuchar su voz, todos se detuvieron en seco, aún en sus poses ya mencionadas antes, para mirar como el vice-presidente del Host Club, se cruzaba de brazos, diciendo:

-Imposible, tenemos mucho que organizar para lo que tenemos preparado

-Demmo… -Inquirió Haruhi-Podríamos hacer algo pequeño para nosotros solamente, antes del evento que dará el Club

-Mmm…-La vocecita de Mitsukuni no tardo en escucharse-Haru-chan tiene razón, me parece una buena idea, ¿nee, Takashi?-Sonrió inocentemente, haciendo que el grandullón de su fiel acompañante, asintiera

Kyouya solo se puso en tal ángulo, que sus lentes no mostraran su expresión en su mirar. Suoh Tamaki solo le veía disimuladamente, hace un par de días que lo notaba distante pero con aquel evento tan pesado para el 14 de febrero –sí, después de dos días se percato de que era mucha responsabilidad para una sola persona, por mucho que este fuese tan bueno para todo ello y se auto cargara cualquier tipo de cosas que dejaran a lucir su enorme talento- no podía llegar e interrumpirle, si tenía lo del evento encima, _exámenes sorpresa_ que vaya Dios a saber como su amigo intimo tenía las fechas en su poder y por si fuera poco, la administración del Host Club, día tras día.

Quizás después se le fuese encima con abrazos sofocantes y preguntas interminables, por supuesto, bien acompañadas de lloriqueos para ver si tenía algún problema para con él o si se había portado mal en su papel de _Otosan_.

Ahora… simplemente sentía que no podía molestarle con algo, por muy pequeño que fuese. Está vez, el rubio, se sentía incapaz de fastidiar a Ootori. ¿Por qué? Bueno, el tan solo ver su andar, ademanes, tonitos en su voz al hablar –que obviamente, nadie notaba- se percataba de que Kyouya quería estar solo.

-Por nosotros está bien ¿cierto, Kaoru?-Y así, Hikaru apoyo su brazo sobre los hombros de su gemelo y al no recibir respuesta, nuevamente, los miembros posaron su mirada en aquel punto-… ¿Kaoru?...

-¿Ah?-Al percatarse de la cara de confusión de todos sobre él, sonrió y correspondió el semi abrazo de su gemelo-¡Cierto, apoyo la idea de Haruhi!

-¡Entonces está decidido!-Ahora imaginen a Tamaki con pose de triunfador-La propuesta de Haruhi se llevara a cabo

Y dicho esto, todos rodearon a Haruhi, echándole mares de preguntas acerca de que sería bueno hacer y así, poco a poco, Fujioka se los quito de encima, para ver a Kyouya, quien ya estaba de nuevo tecleando, ocupado, como siempre.

-Es un pequeño juego, nada complicado-Explico tranquila, sin importarle que _Okasan_ estuviese en otros asuntos, ella sabía bien que le prestaba atención-Aprovecharemos que estamos a tiempo para esa fecha, el juego se llama _Amigo Secreto_

-Ohhh, es un juego de plebeyos ¿cierto?-Le interrumpió Tamaki, curioso-Mmm… interesante-Afirmo con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que los gemelos-Con que esto hacen los plebeyos en estas fechas

Y así, empezó otra de sus lagunas mentales, bien aprovechada para que la chica siguiera explicándole a Ootori

-Solo basta con que le dejes un pequeño detalle sorpresa a quien te toque y el día, que sería este 14 de febrero, darle algo simbólico.

-¡Haru-chan!-Exclamo Haninozuka con cierto lamento infantil-Toca número impar… -Y con unas lagrimas en los ojos, le mostró ya armados los papelitos con sus respectivos nombres

A veces Fujioka se preguntaba como podían hacer las cosas sin que ella se diera cuenta y antes de poder decir algo, una carcajada muy armada, se escucho y a continuación, cierta personita entrometida, hizo su aparición desde la planta baja elevándose sobre la ya usual plataforma giratoria.

Todos le miraron con una gotita en sus sienes, en verdad a veces era una chica muy rara. Y sin decir nada, o bueno, al menos algo productivo, ya que no dejaba de echar su típica carcajada _maquiavélica_, deposito un papelito con su nombre en las manos del pequeño Honey-sempai y a cambio, se llevo otro y así, volvió a desaparecer de aquella manera tan extraña pero graciosa.

-¡Takashi!-Volvió a exclamar el enano miembro- Ara, ara ¡ahora podremos hacerlo!

Dicho esto, se acerco a Kyouya, muy tímidamente y con una inocente sonrisa, le ofreció escoger un papelito. Este lo tomo y sin decir más, se retiro de la sala.

Los demás miembros cogieron su papelito y entre si empezaron con sus típicas indagantes de _"¿quién te toco?"_, haciendo que la plebeya solo los mirara con un semblante un tanto decepcionado, por lo visto no les gustaban mucho las sorpresas, aunque se tratase de muy pocos los participantes de aquel juego.

Fuera de la sala, se encontraba Ootori Kyouya, recargado en la puerta. Lentamente abrió el papelito, el nombre estaba escrito con un pésimo puño, algo poco legible para su gusto, alcanzo a ver: _Suoh Tamaki_.

Regresando a la sala donde seguía ahora tratando de probar chantajes patrocinados por Hikaru para con Fujioka, el otro gemelo, Hitachiin Kaoru, aprovecho para ver en privado de quién sería _amigo secreto_, y para su no sorpresa, le toco su hermano.

Se giro para ver como estaba esté jugándole alguna que otra broma con cierto toque a modo de chantaje a la chica castaña. Sabía que las cosas habían cambiado un poquito entre ellos, pero ese _poquito_, le deprimía un tanto, eso de que ya Hikaru diera cada vez un paso más que él hacia su independencia le tenía un tanto… ¿frío?... ¿distante?... ¿grosero con otros?... ¿preocupado?... ¡bah! Daba igual, cual fuera que fuese la forma en que se viese, daba a lo mismo, a pesar que ahora ya lo ignoraba un poquito más a propósito, lo hacía porque quería que su gemelo, que HITACHIIN HIKARU, le demostrase que aún le tenía a su lado, como siempre, para siempre o por lo menos, le gustaría sentir aquella compañía y lealtad como antes, aunque fuese un solo momento.

Lanzo una mirada un tanto triste y de recelo hacía la escenita tan común y corriente de Hikaru molestando a Haruhi, claro, estaba demás ver como Tamaki hacia berrinches mientras que Mori y Honey-sempai estaban en la mesita de té con el peluche de felpa. Por un momento miro resentido específicamente a Fujioka y luego a su gemelo.

Se dispuso a retirarse para ver si así llamaba la atención de Hika-chan, justo cuando ya estaba a un paso de llegar a la salida, se detuvo, espero unos segundos y al tomar el pomo de la puerta, por un momento, ilusionado, espero a que su gemelo lo llamase lloriqueando que no le dejase o que simplemente se despidiera rápido de los demás para irse junto a él, pero… no paso nada, nadie se dio cuenta y así, solo y desilusionado, Kaoru salió de la sala de música.

Al parecer, ese día, después de todo, no fue tan común y corriente.

_**Continuara…**_

_Ojala les haya gustado este primer capítulo, en verdad nunca creí llegar a publicar uno de mis fics de ésta serie, así que espero sus comentarios. Debo aclarar que el título de ésta historia es por una canción del grupo Sambomaster, se supone (tengo entendido, mejor dicho) que la traducción sería: "Y con esto me hice libre"._


	2. ¿Celoso?

KORE DE JIYUU NI NATTA NO DA

**KORE DE JIYUU NI NATTA NO DA**

"_¿Celoso?__"_

_By: Hugh Munro.___

_**- - -**_

La clase estaba más aburrida de lo normal. Miro de reojo a su _compañero_, Fujioka Haruhi, reconocía que su idea que tenía para el 14 de febrero era buena pero si se lo pensaba dos veces e incluso tres, seguro que su gemelo, Hitachiin Hikaru, se las ingeniaría con su ayuda –muy de mala gana- para poder darle a Haruhi con el pretexto de: _Para hacer enojar al King_.

Suspiro fastidiado, haciendo que la plebeya lo mirase unos instantes para después sonreírle y seguir concentrada en clase.

En lo que Kaoru pensaba en como ayudarle a su gemelo con su plan no tan bien deseado por él, Fujioka estaba en como hacerle para saber quien le había tocado a quien en el juego que ella propuso y no bien fuese que le importase con el fin _metiche mal acostumbrado _de sus amigos, sino porque ella quería ver si se habían tocado entre _parejitas_ -por así decirlo- o de lo contrario no tendría sentido su idea.

Suspiro y paso su mirada hacía…

-Ahm… yo… Haruhi… ¿me prestas eso?-Dijo entre dientes Hikaru, al ser descubierto contemplando a la chica

-Hai-Sonrió sin entender muy bien aún el porque de lo colorado del rostro del chico.

-Gracias…-Tomo el lápiz y luego se giro para escribir rayones sin sentido tras un cuaderno a modo de, según él, disimular su nerviosismo por haber sido sorprendido-_Baka, baka, baka, baka_-Se reprendía el mismo mentalmente.

Del otro lado de la _chico-chica_, Kaoru los miraba no muy contento, si lo reconocía, le molestaba que Hikaru lo excluyera ya tan vilmente, ¿acaso no podía ser más discreto?

-_Ojo por ojo y diente por diente_…-Pensó para si mismo de la nada.

No era una mala idea, él también podía dejar de seguirle, prestarle toda la atención del mundo y hacerse el loco que anda solo por todo el lugar. ¡Sí, ya estaba! Seguro que con eso Hikaru se daría cuenta de lo sentido que se encontraba y regresaría con él porque lo extraña. ¡Estupendo! ¡Ya está!

Una sonrisa traviesa delineo sus labios.

Mientras tanto, nuestro querido _King_ miraba sin discreción alguna –y es verdad, ese nunca fue su don- como Ootori Kyouya no le había ni siquiera dirigido mirada alguna, es más, parecía como si no estuviera a su lado mirándole como un completo idiota, con aquella mirada de perro triste.

Suspiro y contemplo su cuaderno unos segundos. Una sonrisa picara se dibujo en su rostro: Tal vez podría hacerle una pequeña nota en su cuaderno especial. Sí, podría ser buena idea, como cuando recién lo había bautizado con el sobrenombre de _Okasan_, supuso que no estaría nada mal.

Rápidamente saco un cuadernillo donde tenía casi todas sus conversaciones estúpidas con Kyouya en clases –y lo curioso que a pesar de que se la pasaban platicando por medio de ese diminuto cuaderno, Kyouya había entendido al derecho y al revés la clase al contrario de Tamaki-.

Con letra mal echa, le anoto:

_¡OKAASAAAAAN! TToTT_

Justo cuando Kyouya se agacho un poco para recoger una pluma que se le escapo de la mano, Suoh aprovecho para dejarle en la esquina de su lugar el pequeño cuaderno abierto en donde estaba la pequeña nota.

El ojiazul lo miro ilusionado por ver la reacción de Kyouya al leer lo escrito –reacción que solo consistía en algún movimiento en particular de cejas- pero para su sorpresa, su _O_kasan, sin darse cuenta –según, claro- movió un poco su cuaderno, haciendo caer el otro pequeño cuaderno que había puesto Tamaki ahí.

Reacción siguiente de Otosan:

Insertar como Tamaki Suoh cae en un pozo negro y su corazón se hace pedacitos mientras que se hace _flash back_ de momentos que nunca existieron –pero que a él le gusta pensar que pasaron- de él como Otosan y Kyouya como Okasan cuidando a su querida hija, Haruhi, en un campo verde con bellas flores a su alrededor que poco a poco son destrozados con el ruido que hizo su pequeño cuaderno de ellos al rebotar un poquito contra el suelo.

_PAH, PAH_ se había escuchado unos segundos, sonidito sin importancia para los demás, que luego se perdió en la nada.

Reacción siguiente de Okasan:

Solo se aclaro la garganta y siguió con su vista fija a lo que el profesor iba explicando conforme iba haciendo anotaciones en el pizarrón.

Estupendo, la clase había terminado y ya todos estaban guardando sus cuadernos o se dispersaban en el aula para hablar entre ellos para relajarse.

Kaoru suspiro y se puso de pie haciendo lo más que podía por provocar ruido para que su gemelo lo notase, pero al girarse para ver si este había llamado su atención, noto que Hikaru estaba que molestaba de lo lindo a Haruhi.

Vocifero palabras que nunca pensó llego a imaginar que saldrían de si y como pudo empezó a caminar directo a la puerta del aula, dando fuertes pisotones mientras decía en voz alta:

-¡SALDRÉ A TOMAR UN POCO DE AIRE Y NO SE SI REGRESE, ESPERO NO ENCONTRARME A NADIE EN EL PASILLO QUE ME ENTRETENGA!

Muchos lo miraron con una enorme gotita en sus sienes pero eso no le importo mucho, al salir de ahí, suspiro y abrumado empezó a revolverse el cabello.

-¡Ka-chan!-Exclamo una pequeña vocecita

-¡Honey-sempai!-Le sonrió-¿Sucede algo?

-Etto…-Poco a poco su semblante se fue haciendo uno sumamente encantador-Me preguntaba si…-Aquí saco a su conejo de felpa, el cual entre abrazo y abrazo lo hacía verse aún más lindo

-¿Sí, qué?

-¿Quién te toco en el intercambio, Ka-chan?-Sonrió felizmente-¿Sabes? Estoy buscando…

-… quien le toco a Mori ¿cierto?-Le interrumpió sin darle tanta amabilidad en su voz, ¿por qué Hikaru no podía buscar con quien intercambiar su papelito para darle que le diese a él, como antes?

-Hai-Respondió aun sonriente, en eso, al percatarse de que no estaba Hikaru a su lado, dijo en tono de lo más sorprendido que podía y que solo él, con empezar a hablar, empeoraba todo-¿Y Hika-chan? ¿Dónde esta? Ustedes siempre están juntos, ¿Qué ha pasado?-Poco a poco el semblante y las venitas de coraje empezaron a aparecer en Kaoru-Oh, creo que ya se donde está, seguro que tu lo buscas ahora ¿verdad?, Ka-chan, ¿sabes? Pienso que esta con Haruhi, aunque… mm… puede que me equivoque, ¿nee?

Antes de que pudiera estallar, apareció Takashi de la nada, llevándose a Honey del pasillo y del furioso Kaoru.

Ok, ok, lo reconocía, su plan llamado "_Ignorar a Hikaru para que me haga caso y deje a Haruhi_" había fallado en la parte del plan A, bien ahora pasaría al plan B… en cuanto supiera en que consistía el dichoso plan B.

Ootori Kyouya caminaba por el pasillo, solo, saludando a cuan chica le dirigía la palabra o alguno que otro individuo se le acercaba para decirle lo mucho que lo admiraba o cosas así, eso siempre venía de relleno cuando tenía que pasar por algún pasillo rodeado de crías de mentalidad.

Ahora bien, estaba pensando en que se traía entre manos Suoh Tamaki, ¿qué quería que le respondiese si esa nota no decía nada en especial? Bueno, considerando la mentalidad caprichosa y egoísta que tenía el rubio, seguro que era uno de sus jueguitos en los cuales terminaría involucrando a Fujioka Haruhi y adiós sentido el hablar con él en ese cuaderno que se supone, solo era de ellos, asuntos de ellos, cosas de ellos.

Vale pues, no hablaban cosas muy interesantes, pero se podría decir que siempre había sido solo de cosas que a ellos les incumbían por muy estúpidas que fuesen, ahora que muy recientemente desde que había metido al _tipo natural_ en ese pequeño espacio, que estaba seguro que nadie de los del Host Club conocía, el encanto e importancia para él, Ootori Kyouya, había desaparecido completamente por aquel pequeño cuadernito.

Aunque… ¿y sino era así? Se detuvo en seco, tal vez… tan solo está vez…. Suoh Tamaki le estaba buscando porque… porque… ¿por qué? Bien, ahora esa era la pregunta que tenía que desarrollar en su mente. Retomo el paso.

Haber, él ya tenía todo listo para los eventos que vendrían patrocinados por el Host Club así que no podría tenerle alguna duda porque de hecho, nunca la tenía, Suoh le confiaba ampliamente todo lo relacionado con eso, ya se había preparado para las fechas que sabía que harían _exámenes sorpresa_ y Tamaki no le había pedido ayuda antes de terminar la clase, ¿entonces que quería? Fujioka Haruhi no estaba molesta con él así que no tenía que darle apoyo moral… mm… ¿por qué lo había buscado?

Llego a la misma, siempre llena a más no poder de la sala que se habían apoderado, al entrar, noto como solo estaba Hitachiin Kaoru, sentado sin hacer nada.

Se acerco y se sentó sin decir nada, por la expresión que tenía en su rostro, era obvio que no quería hablar con nadie. Para Kyouya, era raro ver a Kaoru con la frente entre arrugada haciendo que sus cejas le dieran un toque de chico malo, mientras que rechinaba los dientes sin cesar y claro, sin olvidar mencionar aquella extraña manera en la que jugueteaba con las manos.

-Mmm…-Mascullo el gemelo, queriendo llamar la atención de Kyouya, quien ya estaba con su laptop trabajando-He, Kyouya...-Sin haber recibido una mirada, sabía que le estaba prestando atención-¿Por qué no están los demás?

El sonido del teclear de Ootori ceso unos segundos y después dijo indiferente:

-Seguro que fueron a ver si su _amigo secreto_ les ha dejado algo

Esto hizo que Kaoru diera un respingo ¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado? Dio un suspiro a modo de cansancio y frustración

-Seguro que Hikaru estará molesto sino encuentra algo-Comento de la nada-Por cierto, ¿A quién le darás, Kyouya?

Este le lanzo una mirada de _Ni lo intentes que no te diré nada_ y siguió con su teclear

-Mmm… ¿Sabes? A pesar de que me toco Hikaru, no se que dejarle, siempre ha sido algo de ultima hora y es siempre un regalo grande, nunca he pesando que le gustaría de tratarse algo pequeño, como es ahora-Kyouya le miro unos segundos ¿Qué tenía que estarle diciendo todo esto a él?-Aunque lo más probable es que siga buscando a quien chantajea para que le toque Haruhi

-Y no sería él único-Pensó en voz alta, Ootori, haciendo que Kaoru le mostrase una media sonrisa.

-Siento que aunque no parezca, muchos están interesados en ella…

-Deberías ir a comprarle algo a Hikaru-Le cambio el tema, interrumpiéndole- que no tardan en llegar las…

-… ¿También le quieres dar a Haruhi?-Le interrumpió de la nada

-Yo no quería hacer participe de esto, en primer plano-Le aclaro Ootori, usando aquella amabilidad hipócrita que bien si lo analizabas a fondo era más un _Vete a la Mierda_ según se viese el caso en que fuera requerida

Sin decir más, Kaoru se puso en pie y salio del lugar, dejando a Kyouya solo, quien al estar sin nadie a su alrededor, se dejo inclinar en la silla para relajarse.

¿Acaso parecía que a él también le importaba Haruhi? ¿Por qué dos personas estúpidas lo habían puesto a pensar tan de la nada? Ahora eran dos preguntas las que tenía que desarrollar, la que le impuso Suoh Tamaki muy sin querer y ahora la de Hitachiin Kaoru… y ahora la que el mismo se impone: ¿Por qué tengo que tomarme todo tan en serio ultimadamente?

Pero tampoco había tiempo que perder, tenía una hora para poder ir a comprarle algo pequeño a Suoh Tamaki y regresar para las chicas que vendrían a la hora de siempre. Se puso en pie dispuesto a salir de ahí y de paso despejar su mente, cuando de pronto, se abrió la puerta de par en par de golpe, tomándolo un tanto de sorpresa.

-¡KYOUYA!-Grito bien a lo drama muy al estilo del _King_

Ante él ahora se encontraba _Otosan_, quien al estar a punto de soltarle un mar de preguntas de por qué su indiferencia y distanciamiento, recibió un:

-No se donde está Fujioka, deberías ir con Hikaru y Kaoru, ahí seguro la encuentras-Le sonrió amablemente

Después de decir esto, se retiro tan tranquilo como siempre. Tamaki se quedo helado… ¿por qué pensó que venía a preguntarle por Haruhi? ¿Por qué había usado esa amabilidad tan hipócrita que NUNCA le había aplicado?

-Nee, Kyouya-La voz animada de Kaoru se escucho pero al ver al rubio se volvió un tanto burlona-Oh, mi señor, no me digas ¿te peleaste con Haruhi y por eso ahora traes esa cara tan larga?

-No, no ha pasado nada con ella-Y antes de darle oportunidad de comentar algo a su compañero, dijo:-Ah si, _Okasan_ acaba de salir

-Mmm… que mal, yo que venía a invitarle a salir, bueno, veré si lo alcanzo

_**Invitarle a salir**_

¿Había escuchado bien? Sí, seguro, era idiota y todos sus derivados pero sordo no, definitivamente. ¿Qué tenía que invitarle Kaoru a Kyouya?

-¡Kaoru!-Le grito ya estando muy lejos de él, aquel ahora singular miembro de la familia Hitachiin-¿Qué vas hacer con Kyouya, a donde irán?

-Eso, mi señor, es SE-CRE-TO-Le grito desde lejos, con un cierto tono de voz entre picardía y perversión, como siempre hacía para fastidiarlo

Y así Suoh Tamaki se quedo un tanto intrigado, sino mal recordaba, está era la primera vez que salían esos dos juntos porque siempre salían todos en grupo y si alguien hacía algo muy por separado eran en las vacaciones y si se trata de él y Kyouya, bueno, ellos antes salían solos.

Ahora, aunque quizás sonara exagerado –y vamos pues, él se pasaba de exagerado-, exclamo dando un punta pie:

-¡JODEEEER!

_**Continuara…**_

_Por obvias razones no puedo contestar a mis reviews que son dejados por las personas sin cuenta en la página (es una pena no poder hacerlo, en serio) pero quiero agradecerles por su tiempo y sus ánimos de antemano :D_


	3. Líos

KORE DE JIYUU NI NATTA NO DA

**KORE DE JIYUU NI NATTA NO DA**

"_Líos__"_

_By: Hugh Munro.___

_**- - -**_

-Ahora solo será cuestión de…

-Mi señor…-Le interrumpió Hikaru con cierto tono de pesadez- Exactamente… ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí?

Este dúo NO dinámico se encontraba en un centro comercial ¿haciendo? Bastante simple, el rubio no pudo contener su _curiosidad_ ante la dichosa salida de Kyouya y Kaoru, por lo tanto, decidió _acompañarlos_ –espiarlos-

-Ya te lo había dicho Hikaru-Lloriqueaba el rubio-Okasan… Kaoru...

-Ah, hai-Asintió el gemelo-Mm… demmo… ¿y si nos descubren?

-Vengo bien preparado-Y así, en un ágil movimiento saco un par de gafas negras-Andando, Hikaru

Éste simplemente le miro resignado, en verdad su King era muy idiota, sin embargo, hasta cierto punto supuso que no estaba del todo mal _acompañarlos_ –espiarlos- después de todo, Kaoru no le dijo nada. Eso era extraño.

Mientras tanto, _Okasan_ y Hitachiin Kaoru, caminaban tranquila y silenciosamente por el centro comercial, en momentos entraban a algún lugar en especial pero sin encontrar nada para dar a su _amigo secreto_.

Casi no habían cruzado palabra, cosa que tenía un tanto incomodo al gemelo. Sentía que por primera vez en su vida tenía mucho que contarle a Ootori, no obstante, no sabía ni el por qué de que precisamente tuviera que platicar con él.

-Kaoru…-Él mencionado se detuvo en seco, para después girarse hacia su compañero-Mira…

Y así ambos vieron en un aparador varios accesorios para chicos. Kaoru sonrió sin entender muy bien que quería su amigo que viese

-¿Te gusto alguno en especial para Tamaki? A él le gusta todo lo que le den, descuida-Sonrió amablemente

Está pregunta hizo que Okasan, por unos segundos, abriera los ojos un tanto sorprendido, lo cual disimulo aclarándose un poco la garganta ¿Cómo supo que le tocaba Suoh?

-Jajajaja gommen, creo que saque conclusiones muy rápido-Y con ello, Kaoru le sonrió abiertamente-Pero te diré que fue muy obvio

-Explícate-Le exigió Kyouya, sin dejar de ver los artículos en lo que usaba el tono de voz más indiferente que tenía

-Porque estoy seguro que si se tratase para otro miembro del Host Club, te sería más fácil hacer unas cuantas llamadas y que se lo enviaran, pero como se trata de Tamaki quisiste hacerlo personalmente-Ootori seguía sin responder, aunque estaba sorprendido de que Kaoru se diese cuenta de algo que ni él mismo estaba del todo consciente-¿o me equivoco?... bueno, es solo una teoría

Y como no está nada bien poner un tanto incomodo a Kyouya, este le regreso el pequeño balde de agua fría que, sin querer, Kaoru le lanzo con unas simples palabras.

-No es para Tamaki nada de esto, simplemente que conociendo a Hikaru, seguro que le gustan este tipo de cosas, accesorios y demás, tú mejor que nadie debería saberlo-

Listo, ahora estaban a mano, Kaoru también se había quedado sin palabras. Una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del Rey de las Sombras.

-¿Y como sabes que están aquí?-Le interrogo ya fastidiado al ojiazul, quién inspeccionaba los baños del centro comercial

-Llame a su casa y ahí me dijeron-Respondía mientras cerraba la ultima puerta-Aquí no están, definitivamente-Comento serio, aunque para el gusto de Hikaru, era extremadamente estúpido, obvio que en el baño no iban a estar los dos pero ni modo, se trata de Suoh Tamaki-¿Y si ya se fueron?

-Eso es en lo que estaba pensando, mi señor, así que mejor hay que retirarnos

-¡Propongo una última vuelta!-Gritó dramáticamente, pero al ver como Hitachiin Hikaru se cruzaba de brazos, negándose, rápidamente se sentó en el rincón más cercano que encontró, abrumado, poniéndole esa carita con la que no se le puede negar nada

-Pero Tamaki…-Mirada chantajista de Tamaki-Mi señor….- Otra mirada chantajista de Tamaki-Argh… ¡De acuerdo! Vamos, pero es la última vuelta que le damos al lugar

-Claro, después nos toca la planta de arriba-Insertar caída muy al estilo anime por parte del gemelo. Tanto para nada, habían buscado como locos en la primera planta y… ¿por qué demonios nadie le dijo desde un principio que había segundo piso? Seguro que ahí estaban esos dos

-He, Kyouya ¿tienes hambre?

-No-Respondió secamente y no porque estuviera de malas, simplemente seguía pensando en las _teorías-sin-querer-pero-que-aciertan-de-Kaoru_. Definitivamente ese no había sido su día, todo mundo le planteaba cosas que lo hacían pensar demás

-¿Te gusta el helado?-Sin esperar respuesta alguna, tomo de la mano a Ootori y se lo llevo casi corriendo a una cafetería donde siempre solía ir con Hikaru.

A lo lejos, se veía un Tamaki haciendo berrinches y lloriqueando en lo que a su lado estaba un Hikaru a punto de salir de sus casillas.

-¡Viste eso Hikaru!-Grito Tamaki sin dejar de lloriquear-¡Okasan!

-¡Ese era NUESTRO lugar!-Se cruzo de brazos enfadado, aunque como siempre él hacía, según sin darle importancia-Bueno, no me importa, vámonos Tamaki… ¿Tamaki?... ¡TAMAKI!

Y sí, Suoh ya iba a paso apresurado para entrar a la cafetería a sacar a Okasan, rápido Hikaru lo tomo del brazo, deteniéndolo

-No sea exagerado, King-Este le miro sin comprender-Además ¿Y tu por qué te molestas?-Suoh no respondió-Andando, Tamaki

-Hikaru-Este le miro extrañado-Me molesta porque no sé que le pasa, me molesta porque hoy todo el día me estuvo evitando y yo pensé que estaba ocupado en sus cosas pero si fuera eso, no accedería de buenas a primeras a salir con Kaoru, por eso me molesta, por eso te traje porque sé que a ti también te importa-Explico con una mueca infantil

El gemelo suspiro, y así fueron a buscarse un lugar desde donde pudieran ver a aquel par.

Ambos ya estaban con su respectiva porción de helado, nuevamente, no decían nada, Kaoru no sabía como empezar y no es que fuese una ocasión importante o que nunca hubiese entablado una conversación con Okasan, simplemente que de cierta forma, ahora sentía que Kyouya estaba un poco susceptible.

-Etto… Kyouya… quería preguntarte algunas cosas-Este le miro a los ojos, cosa que ya indicaba que le estaba prestando toda la atención del mundo-¿Qué opinas de los que quieren llamar la atención de otra persona? O quiero decir… mmm…

-No sería tu pregunta más correcta así: _¿Cómo despertar el interés en una persona?_-Kaoru asintió un tanto nervioso-Lo tuyo con Hikaru es más simple de lo que imaginas, solo tienes que hablar con él, no es nada difícil

-Es fácil decirlo pero no hacerlo-Suspiro desalentado-Sé que dirás que soy un paranoico e incluso te molestes conmigo por lo que voy a decir pero… siento que Hikaru quiere más a Haruhi que a mí…-Kyouya arqueó una ceja-bueno, en verdad es que desde que llego pase a segundo plano y…

-El cariño es distinto-Hitachiin le miro sorprendido ¿Kyouya hablando de sentimientos? Seguro que los demás del Host Club nunca le creerían si les contase-Eso debes tenerlo presente, por ello pienso que tu asunto es fácil

-Supongo que tienes razón…

-La tengo-Reafirmo Ootori con tono de voz amenazadora, nadie podía contradecirle, claro, mostrando siempre una sonrisa tranquila y con ese gesto, Kaoru rió abiertamente. Si se lo pensaba bien, Kyouya, muy a su manera, podía incluso ser más gracioso que Suoh Tamaki

Regresando con el no dúo dinámico

-Seguro que se la están pasando de maravilla-Nótese el sarcasmo de Hikaru

-¡No puede ser!-Su acompañante le miro de reojo-Kyouya le aplico la broma amenazadora

-¿De que hablas?-Y así, por fin se digno a mirar a su gemelo y a Kyouya-Me pregunto de que estarán hablando… ¡Ah, si, mi señor! ¿Dices que Kyouya está evitándote?

-Esa es mi conclusión-Suspiró y agregó-¿Peleaste con Kaoru?-Hikaru negó con la cabeza, ¡que pregunta tan tonta! Él nunca pelearía con Kaoru, de hecho, ni por su cabeza llegaría a pasar alguna cosa semejante-¿Entonces por qué tan separados?

-¿Ah?... mm… pues no lo había notado…

-¿Seguro?-Y con esto, Tamaki se volvió a girar para seguir observando a sus victimas.

Dio un respiro para recuperar el aliento, en verdad el sarcasmo y egocentrismo de Ootori era bastante gracioso fuera del Ouran, comió algo más de su helado y cuestiono ya con más confianza

-¿Por qué estas así con Tamaki?

-No sé a que te refieres

-¿Tanta desconfianza inspiro?-Bromeo el miembro de la familia Hitachiin-Acaso será por…-En lo que se hacía el que analizaba la situación, esperaba a que Kyouya tuviera algo de helado dentro de su boca, espero unos segundos más y justo cuando Ootori se había echado una cucharada, soltó la pregunta del millón:-¿Es por su vicio con Haruhi lo que te tiene así?-Y así, Okasan empezó a toser, en verdad todo esto ya era mucho para él

Kaoru le sonrió divertido para después mirarle aterrado al ver como Kyouya le lanzaba una mirada amenazadora para darle un punto y a parte a la conversación.

-¡Tamaki-senpai!

Al escuchar aquella voz, rápidamente se giro para irse encima de ella haciendo que Hikaru ya mejor solo diera un suspiro.

-¡Haruhi!-Y así, seguía restregando su mejilla contra la de la plebeya

-¿Y ustedes que hace aquí?-Cuestiono Hikaru a Honey-senpai y a Takashi, quienes llevaban unas cuantas bolsas en mano, cosa que le mostraron, obviamente, habían ido de compras

-¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?-Pregunto el dueño del conejo de felpa-¿Y Ka-chan? ¿Y Kyouya?

-¡Ahhhh! Etto… -Empezó el rubio un tanto nervioso-Ellos… mm… nosotros no sabemos donde están y… mm…

-Venimos a comprar algo para el _amigo secreto_-Mintió Hikaru rápidamente, aunque Haruhi ladeo un poco la cabeza, para ver como frente a donde los encontraron, estaban en una cafetería Okasan y Kaoru-¿Qué miras Haruhi?.. ¡Ah, miren! Que casualidad, ahí están

-Ah…-Comento Mori, dejando en claro que su actuación de _no-sabemos-nada_ no había dado resultado

-¿No deberíamos ir a saludarlos?-Sugirió Haruhi, con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa que indicaba que quería meter en problemas a Tamaki

-¡Sí, Haru-chan!-Y así, Honey tomo de la mano a la chico-chica y a su enorme amigo para ir a donde estaba el resto del Host Club-¿Crees que haya pastel ahí, Mori, nee?-Sonrió inocentemente

En lo que Hikaru y Tamaki los convencían de ir a ver otras cosas, el par que estaba en la cafetería ya estaba por salir.

-Creo que no encontramos nada-Comento Kaoru en lo que ambos se dirigían a la salida-¿Qué haremos con lo del _amigo secreto_?

-Ahora tenemos que regresar al Host Club, terminando podríamos regresar ya con más tiempo

-Tienes razón-Le sonrió el gemelo

-Por cierto, con lo de querer llamar la atención de Hikaru, creo que eso no es muy digno de ti-Su compañero lo miro aún sin comprender del todo-Tu eres el que lo hace sentar cabeza, digamos que eres más consciente, debería haber otra forma de volver a acercarte a él, _algo más tuyo_

-Mm... ¿Cómo a mi estilo?-Kyouya asintió-Tienes razón, pero aún no descarto mi plan B-Antes de que Ootori le cuestionase algo, este espeto desanimado-En cuanto sepa en que consiste, claro-Okasan solo suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza-Por lo menos tu tienes suerte

-¿Mmmhh?

-A ti si te buscan y a mi no-Finalizo Hitachiin

-¡Ka-chan, Kyo-chan!-Exclamo Honey-senpai

Al dirigir su vista al frente, notaron ya como estaba todo el Host Club reunido ahí sin querer, aparentemente.

Se saludaron y dirigieron algunos comentarios sin importancia, ya para finalizar, decidieron regresar al Ouran, ya que solo habían tenido una hora libre.

Conforme iban avanzando a la salida, a pesar de que iban en grupo, parecía que se habían dividido. Los gemelos molestando a Fujioka y Honey-senpai y Mori intercambiaban miradas o simplemente veían algunas tiendas, dejando atrás a Kyouya y Tamaki

-Okasan-Le llamo el rubio, con voz alegre, pero no respondió-¿Okasan?

-…-

-Kyouya…-Termino diciéndole, un tanto extrañado de que ya no respondiera por su sobrenombre

-¿Mmmhh?

-Etto… yo…-El que se dirigiera a él en un plan serio, le incomodaba, pero aún así, suspiro y con una sonrisa de lado a lado dijo: -¿Quién te toco en el intercambio?

-Haruhi no me toco a mí-Le aclaro, tranquilamente

-No te pregunte si te había tocado ella-Está bien, lo reconocía, ya se estaba molestando un poquito-¿Quién te toco en el intercambio?

-Que curioso, pensé que querías darle a ella

-¿Entonces te toco mi Haruhi?-Cuestiono todo ilusionado, no supo esconder su alegría que bien lo hacía verse un tanto más tontito-¿Te toco, neee?

-No-Y con ello, apresuro el paso dejando al rubio atrás

Pero que tonto había sido, ese comentario que le hizo de _"Que curioso, pensé que querías darle a ella"_ lo había engañado, definitivamente lo había probado, sin embargo, no era justo, cayó muy rápido en su juego de palabras. Odiaba que Kyouya le hiciera eso.

Seguro que ahora estaría más distante.

-Nee, Kaoru, ¿y que tanto hablaste con Kyouya?-Le cuestiono al tiempo que le colocaba un brazo en los hombros a la castaña, haciendo que, sin darse cuenta, su gemelo se incomodara

-Eso es se-cre-to

-Oh, entonces seguro que no me perdí de gran cosa-espeto Hikaru indiferente-Yo se todo de ti

-Hikaru…-Le regaño Haruhi por la actitud que de la nada estaba tomando y antes de que pudiera seguir, para su sorpresa, Kaoru dijo:

-¿Y como estas tan seguro de ello?-Dicho esto, se aparto del par y alcanzo a Kyouya, quien iba muy por delante de todo el Host Club

_**Continuara…**_

_¡Ah! Sentí extenso éste capítulo (¿o será por qué pasaron más cosas?) ojala les haya gustado y sigan opinando, especialmente como ven las personalidades de los personajes (que creo yo, aún no me salgo del todo)._


	4. Máscaras

KORE DE JIYUU NI NATTA NO DA

**KORE DE JIYUU NI NATTA NO DA**

"_Máscaras__"_

_By: Hugh Munro.___

_**- - -**_

Definitivamente, algo iba mal, muy mal. Haruhi caminaba de un lado a otro por la sala de música haciendo expresiones faciales como si estuviera realizando la ecuación más laboriosa del mundo, sí, claro.

Según ella, algo estaba mal en cuanto a lo del dichoso _amigo secreto_, al parecer no todos estaban conformes con su _pequeño primer detalle_, eso significaba que no se habían tocado como ella quería para que se reconciliasen entre ellos… ¿qué podría hacer?

Primero le cruzo por la cabeza de decirles que hicieran de nuevo los papelitos y ella hacer trampa, sin embargo, algo muy en su interior le indicaba que Ootori Kyouya seguro que la mandaba mucho por donde vino, ya saben, por la perdida de tiempo y blah, blah.

Él siempre se las ingeniaba para que sus opiniones –pretextos- fueran tan perfectas, que hasta te creías todo y obvio, no podías llevarle la contraria tan fácilmente.

Después opto por empezar a cambiar los papelitos por su propia cuenta, aunque eso tomaría tiempo y conociendo al Host Club, seguro que tendría que dar fotos suyas a cambio o hacerles alguna cara que le pidiesen para después escuchar un empalagoso _"Haruhi… es taaaaaaaaaaaaan linda"_

-¿Sucede algo Haruhi?

La voz que la saco de sus problemas existenciales fue la de Hitachiin Hikaru. Ella le sonrió un tanto nerviosa mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Segura?-Le insistió

-Hai, segura-Por una leve fracción de segundo, noto como el otro gemelo le lanzo una mirada un tanto seria, para después seguir discutiendo –jugando- con los demás miembros acerca de sus actividades para el 14 de febrero-¿Ya estás mejor con Kaoru?

-¿Eh? Ah… no sé, digo… mmm… si, claro-Respondió nervioso el gemelo, para después tomarla de la mano y conducirla hacia el resto del grupo.

-Y de esa forma está cubierto el horario y el vestuario está listo, ya no falta nada-Concluía Okasan, acomodándose los lentes con aire de sabiduría, ya saben, muy a su estilo de gran empresario-¿Dudas?

-Ahm, hai, Kyouya-Levanto tontamente la mano el rubio-¿Podemos hablar…en privado?

-Bien, creo que no-Le ignoro, mostrando una sonrisa a todo el Host Club. Suoh le miro con recelo.

-He, Kyouya ¿podrías explicarle a Haruhi? es que…-Y antes de que siguiera hablando Hikaru, Ootori le interrumpió

-Tamaki puede hacerlo, llevo prisa-Y con ello, salió de sala, dejando a todos en una atmosfera un tanto incomoda

-Nee, parece que Kyo-chan está extraño-Comento Honey-senpai casi muy para si mismo-Me pregunto que tendrá

-Abrumado-Soltó de la nada Mori, haciendo que todos lo miraran atentamente. Ya se sabía muy bien que si esté llegaba a decir algo, era porque en verdad era importante-Kyouya está abrumado.

Fujioka suspiro un tanto molesta y también salió del lugar dispuesta a hablar con Okasan. Ella estaba consciente que tenía problemas con Tamaki, no obstante, ella no tenía nada que ver… ¿o sí? Y bueno, aunque así fuera, no tenía porque ser así de impertinente con los demás

-¡Kyouya-senpai!-Le grito para que se detuviese, esté se giro lentamente y ella corrió hacia él, un tanto agitada, logro decir-Necesito… hablar contigo…

-Llevo…

-Sé que llevas prisa, pero es importante-Le interrumpió ella-¿Por qué estas así con todos?

-No sé a que te refieres

-Escucha, todos sabemos que tienes algo raro estos días pero no veo el porque dejes tu amabilidad de lado-Le argumento, casi a modo reprimenda-No te juzgaré porque no soy nadie para hacerlo… demmo… siento que tu actitud no te lleva a nada en está ocasión-él aún la miraba inexpresivo-No ganas ningún mérito con portarte de esa manera. Así no eres, lo sé y te lo digo porque no quiero que cambies.

Hubo un momento de silencio. La plebeya estaba confiada en que haría reaccionar a Okasan, por otro lado, Kyouya le sonrió usando su hipócrita amabilidad y respondió sin pena alguna

-Llevo prisa, nos vemos, Haruhi

Está quedo estupefacta… ¿qué había sido eso? En primera, esa era la reacción no deseada con su rollo mareador de su cambio de actitud, en segunda… ahora resulta que Kyouya está molesto o algo así, con ella pero… ¿por qué? Y tercera…Kyouya le había bajado sus grandes aires de _señorita-que-hace-recapacitar-a-todos_

Esa sencilla frase que le dijo, la sintió como una fuerte bofetada.

Agacho la cabeza, dio la vuelta y avanzo de nuevo a la sala de música. ¡Ajá! Pero eso no significaba que se daba por vencida, no señor, claro… al menos que Kyouya la mandara mucho a la mierda como anteriormente lo había hecho.

En la sala de música los miembros que seguían ahí, esperaban a que la plebeya regresara junto con Ootori para seguir tan alegres como siempre, pero ya se estaban tardando

Hikaru, quien estaba sentado en la pequeña sillita donde ya hacía el piano, tocaba una que otra nota sin _ton ni son_, aunque su mirada era para su gemelo, quién estaba sentado en un sofá, leyendo de lo más entretenido del mundo, algo que, a los que sobraban, les parecía extraño, ya que bien esos dos estarían molestando al King.

-Hika-chan-Le llamo el chico del conejo de felpa-¿Por qué están todos así?

-Ah bueno, lo que pasa es que… verás… mmm… ¿Cómo te explico?... haber…-Honey-senpai le sonrió dulcemente, dándole a entender que sino estaba listo para hablar, no tenía porque hacerlo-Gracias…

-¡Hikaru!-Exclamo el King, lloriqueando infantilmente mientras hacía a un lado al otro chico del Host Club-¡Haruhi!, ¡Okasan!

-Oh, vamos, mi señor, dudo que pase algo entre ellos-Le regaño el gemelo Hitachiin-por cierto…-Sus dedos se deslizaron torpemente creando pésimas notas-¿De qué ibas a hablar con Kyouya?-Tamaki le miro infantilmente

-¿Y tu por qué no estas con Kaoru?

-No me cambies el tema-Le espeto desanimado. El King era un tanto _lento_ para el intercambio de información. Suspiro algo irritado-Si vamos a ayudarnos, deberías tenerme más confianza

-Es que es algo que solo puedo tratar con Kyouya-Le explico seriamente, haciendo que el gemelo se girara hacia él de golpe. Era MUY raro que Suoh se mostrase serio, incluso hasta le daba un aire de galán intelectual-Es un pequeño asunto que tengo con él, bueno… tenía… no sé, pero prometo después contarte todo cuando se solucione esto-Le sonrió sinceramente, no era una sonrisa que les daba a las chicas que iban a que él las acosara que parece tan seca, tan falsa, tan… interesada, claro, si es que te lo piensas bien, de lo contrario solo lo ves como un idiota que está que queda con todas

Y estando solo en su aula de clase, mientras todos estaban en su pequeño receso, Ootori dio un fuerte porrazo en su banca con ambas manos. Sí, estaba molesto, en verdad molesto, era algo así como cuando lo despertaban pero al doble o triple. Se sentó para después apoyar su cabeza contra la paleta de la banca.

¿Por qué nadie le da un respiro?

Primero tiene muchas dudas existenciales que responderse así mismo, luego Suoh Tamaki juega a que le importa su indiferencia cuando en verdad solo parece que le busca para saber más de Fujioka, después tiene el pendiente ese de comprarle cositas en secreto aparte de cubrir correctamente sus labores como estudiante ideal y administrador del Host Club y para cerrar con broche de oro, llega Haruhi y le recrimina su actitud.

¿A ella que le importaba? Nadie podía meterse en sus asuntos ¿Tenia alguna idea de lo que es ser él? No, una chica de clase media o bien, común y corriente no tiene ni una puta idea de lo difícil que era ser él ¿Alguna vez le había ayudado en algo? Sí, le ayudo a traer de vuelta a Tamaki al Host Club… hey, ¡que va! Si ese fue un beneficio general, así que no cuenta lo que le lleva a la conclusión de que ella es un factor muy nulo.

-¡Kyouya!

Oh no, esa voz. Lentamente recobro su postura y miro hacia la puerta del aula, ahí estaba Renge, quien de llevar su tonta expresión de fangirl para con él, paso a otra un tanto sorprendida.

-¿Sucede algo, Kyouya?-Él no le respondió. Nunca se le dio el ser atento con ella, al menos, claro, que fuese para que ella resolviera alguna cosita del Host Club

-Renge, ¿qué te trae por aquí?-Le cambio el tema, ya sonriente, aunque en verdad hasta le dolían los labios de estar de hipócrita con todos cuando necesitaba estar solo y despejar su mente ¿qué nadie captaba su posición?

-Solo iba de paso pero note que estabas aquí solo y quise saludarte pero…-Ok, ella siempre se veía muy loca y rara, pero cuando se trataba de estar a SOLAS con Ootori, quizás le costaba más el explayarse y tomando en cuenta que prácticamente únicamente cruzaban palabra para lo _laboral_-¿estás bien?

-Claro

-Kyouya…-Oh no, esa forma de suspiro indicaba que ahora ella estaba preocupada-Entonces me voy a la sala de música con los demás-Se dio la vuelta y escucho un:-

-Gracias por preocuparte

OMFG, como amaba que él fuese así, tan caballeroso, tan amable, tan atento… pero vamos, en realidad ella sabe que no es así o quizás si, pero con ella nunca. Estaba consciente de que entre ellos no había más que cordialidad.

Se giro rápidamente, le sonrió divertida para después marcharse corriendo un tanto entre ilusionada y decepcionada

. Era muy contradictorio todo, estaba feliz por ese pequeño momentito y aquel _"Gracias por preocuparte"_ y en parte decepcionada porque bien viniendo de él, no se sabe si en verdad se lo agradecía de corazón o no.

Que complicados son los hombres y más Ootori Kyouya.

En el pasillo iba caminando Kaoru, estaba dando un paseo, según, aunque en verdad era que no quería estar en la sala donde se encontrarían todos jugando alegres con Haruhi y peleándose entre sí para ver de quien era más propiedad o algo así.

Sintió como lo tomaron del hombro y lo obligaron a darse la vuelta de golpe. Era su gemelo, quien lo veía molesto.

-¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisar?

-Estaban ocupados-Respondió normal. Kyouya tenía razón, debería ser _más él_ y dejarse de tonterías que no le iban, aunque en el fondo reconocía que le pareció divertido haberlo intentado

-Mmm… como quieras, entonces-Se cruzo de brazos-Y… ¿A dónde vas?-Le miro con semblante de obvia duda y curiosidad-¿Y esos libros que llevas?

-Ah, verás, es que también estoy que recién entre en el club de literatura-Hikaru lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos ¿qué pasaba? ¿Por qué no le dijo nada? ¿Por qué no le pidió que se uniera con él?-¿Sabes? Kyouya tiene razón en que debo hacer otro tipo de actividades, así como él

-¿O sea que él te mando?-Kaoru negó con una sonrisa en los labios-¿Entonces eso significa que ya no estarás en el Host Club?

-El hecho que este en otro club no significa que los deje, solo quiero ver nuevas cosas-Le explico ladeando la cabeza, a modo de tomar a su hermano como un niño necio-Así como Kyouya, él también tiene otras actividades y no sale del Host Club, solo seguí su recomendación y vaya que me ha sido de gran ayuda, mira-Abrió uno de los libros y se lo mostro, señalándole ciertas citas que había hecho a lápiz-Nunca pensé lo bien que te la puedes pasar leyendo, aprendes y te documentas… me gusta esto y ¿qué mejor lugar que el club del Ouran?

-¿Y a ti quién te informo de ese club? Porque que yo recuerde, no te metías mucho con la de más competencia y casi ni enterado estas de los clubs que hay-Hikaru cada vez se sentía más solo ¿por qué lo estaba dejando de esa manera su gemelo?

-Kyouya me lo sugirió y me ayudo con este nuevo proyecto-Explico, cerrando el libro de golpe para ponerlo bajo su regazo junto con otros dos que llevaba-Debo irme, ya casi debo reunirme para entregar un ensayo, bye-bye

Esto era el colmo… Kyouya, Kyouya, Kyouya, Kyouya… ¿qué no podía decir otro nombre? Y por si fuera poco ¿qué tenía que estarle Ootori metiéndole ideas de hacer otras actividades por separado? Y lo peor del caso, si iban a estar en otros clubs ese par… MINIMO debieron informarle al resto y no guardarse sus cosas entre ellos aparte de que por lo visto, nadie se estaba dando cuenta de cuando esos dos hablaban ¿en que momento podían estar a solas? Y ¿De cuando acá ya eran tan amigos?

Claro, esté solo era un arranque de celos por parte de Hitachiin Hikaru y como es esté individuo de impulsivo, no se aguanto y fue directo a buscar a Okasan, quien, para su buena suerte, no tardo menos de 15 minutos en encontrarlo mirando hacia la ventana desde el aula donde le tocaba estar con el King.

-¡Kyouya!-Grito, al tiempo que había abierto la puerta de golpe del salón de clases

El aludido se volteo y sin ningún tipo de atención, le lanzo una mirada irónica.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?

_**Continuara…**_


	5. Primer Nivel

KORE DE JIYUU NI NATTA NO DA

**KORE DE JIYUU NI NATTA NO DA**

"_Primer Nivel__"_

_By: Hugh Munro.___

_**- - -**_

-¿Qué se te ofrece?

Camino lentamente hacia Okasan, por unos segundos le miro con recelo. Kyouya inmediatamente supuso a lo que iba, tenía la misma cara como cuando conoció al chico que hacía tiempo pretendía una relación con la plebeya: Radiaba de celos.

-¿Por qué le estás metiendo ideas raras a Kaoru?

-Haber… ¿Lo dices por el Club de Literatura o por el Club de Idiomas?-Solto muy tranquilo, provocando que el gemelo le mirase ahora sorprendido.. ¿Club de Idiomas?... ¿Dónde era ese dichoso Club de Idiomas? Joder… ¿Acasao había más cosas de que enterarse?-Por lo que veo no te comento de ese último-Se acomo un poco los lentes y camino hacia la puerta-Yo solo di buenas recomendaciones, él fue quien tomo la desición.

-¿Y por qué no me lo consulto? ¿y por qué tú no me dijiste nada?-Ootori suspiró, de plano ya venía el mar de preguntas capsiosas que hace cuando está algo alterado, por suerte se le separo, que seguro ya lo habría cogido por el cuello-¿Y por qué no le avisaron al Host Club?

Okasan suspiro y con voz clara respondio por puntos:

-No lo sé. No sabía que te importara. Porque conociendoles tampoco sabría que les importara mucho.-Le miro a los ojos y agrego:-¿Me explique?

El chico-chica caminaba por lo paisllos, estaba algo aburrida. El 14 de febrero ya se hacía notar por los pasillos y aulas, todos estaban decorando en materias de opción libre para tenerlo todo listo, por lo tanto no había mucho que hacer por ahí.

Entro a la sala de música, viendo que no había nadie, obviamente dada la hora que era. Supuso que tendría que investigar lo de los papelitos o… cancelarles todo. Era una mala idea, lo sabía y peor aún que ella fue la que propuso todo, sin embargo, ¿para que seguirlo si ninguno estaba que se soportaba? Claro, excluyendo a Mori y Honey-senpai, por supuesto.

-Que raros son…-Solto para si misma-…Si tan solo…

-¿Qué?

Se giro asustada, ahí estaba Suoh Tamaki mirandole extrañado. Al principio le miro un poquito molesta por la manera en la que se metio en sus pensamientos, aunque claro, ¿quién la manda a estar hablando sola?¨

-No, nada, pensaba en voz alta, es todo.

-Dejame adivinar-Empezo el rubio, sentandose a su lado-¿Es por lo del juego?-La plebeya asintio, recargandose en la mesita donde todos conversaban antes de que llegaran las miembras del Club-Yo creo que es una gran idea

-Pero los demás no-Le siguió ella-¿Y tu qué haces aquí?

-Bueno-Empezo él con una sonrisa de medio lado-No hay mucho que hacer y mi clase no preparo algo tan laborioso para estas fechas, así que prácticamente tengo el día libre ¿y tu?

-Casi lo mismo que tu-Le convido ella sonriendo-Tamaki-senpai… ¿no sientes que algo extraño está pasando aquí? Digo, en lo que refiere a ustedes…-El King solo le contemplaba atento, esperando a que diera algún punto clave para poder comentarle algo-¿O será qué en verdad no se mucho de ustedes? Al menos eso me dijo Kyouya-senpai una vez…

-¿En serio?-El lado curioso de Suoh no tardo en salir-¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde?-Cada pregunta que iba pronunciando, se le iluminaba el rostro. Fujioka no supo si por el simple hecho de estar hablando con ella o porque comento que aquello salió de los labios de su Okasan

-Tiene algo de tiempo, ¿Recuerdas el día que le dejaron abandonado en las exposiciones?-El ojiazul puso cara de pensativo unos segundos haciendo memoria, para después soltar una gran carcajada. Ya había recordado aquel día-Bueno, cuando fuimos por comida rápida él y yo, me lo comento. No fue muy especifico que tipo de cosas aún desconocía, pero me dejo pensando. Supongo que tiene razón-Finalizo algo desganada

-En cierta medida está en lo cierto, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de nosotros-Haruhi le observo. En verdad esperaba que negara aquello que dijo Kyouya y… ahora que lo notaba… Tamaki estaba hablando muy propio, algo rarisimo en él-Pero eso tampoco quiere decir que estes planteada como una perfecta desconocida

-Supongo…

-¿Quieres?-De la nada, Otosan saco un par de chocolates-Saben bien, hoy en la mañana estaban en mi lugar-Le explicaba mientras se comía uno

-¿Sabes?-Empezo ella a modo de broma-Esto parecen discusiones de amoríos que estan quedando para formalizar-Apenas dijo esto y Tamaki empezo a tocer por haberse atragantado-Oh, gommen, Tamaki-senpai, solo era una broma, gommen-Empezo ella angustiada y con miles de gotitas en su cara. Supuso que esa vez si se había pasado.

Sin cuidado alguno, entro Kaoru a la sala, viendo a un Suoh ahogandose y a una Fujioka disculpandose como loca. Rió un poco ante la escena y se acerco a ellos.

-¿Ya estás mejor?-Aún algo agitado, Tamaki asintió-¿Qué le paso?-Le cuestiono a Haruhi, está un tanto nerviosa le explico el pequeño comentario que le hizo, para sorpresa de ella, Kaoru paso de una cara de burla a una de nerviosismo-¿Tan mala fue mi broma?

-No, no… solo que…

La pelicastaña miro a ambos chicos tratando de ver que le ocultaban o por lo menos esa sensación ya le daban, porque entonces no reaccionaría así también Kaoru ¿no? O quizás solo estaba de exagerada, eso era todo… pero ¿y sino?

Suoh Tamaki le miro a Kaoru sorprendido… ¿el por qué se ponía así si la broma no había sido…?... ¿Acaso sería que…?

Acto seguido, entro Kyouya con Hikaru, esté último con cara de _Kyouya es un hijo de bitch_ y Okasan muy tranquilo. Todos intercambiaron miradas y Haruhi sentía que sobraba demasiado ahí, aunque aun seguía pensando en porque esas reacciones.

-¡Kyouya!-Grito Kaoru entre feliz y nervioso, salto encima de Okasan-¿Dónde te habías metido?

Tamaki intercambio un par de miradas asesinas con Hikaru por aquella escenita. Otosan porque… él era el ÚNICO que podría irse encima de Okasan y Hikaru porque ya estaba harto de "_Kyouya esto, Kyouya aquello_"

Lentamente, Ootori se quito de encima al gemelo, este le contemplo con cara de _Urgente, tu y yo afuera ¡ahora!_ Y gracias al Gran Buda que el joven con aires de empresario captaba rápido el mensaje, por lo tanto, puso cualquier pretexto tonto y salió de sala de música, seguido por el gemelo en estado de pánico escenico.

-¿Soy yo o mi broma altero a todos?

-¡Necesito espacio!-Empezo a lloriquear Tamaki-Necesito pensar, haber, tranquilo, tranquilo-Y así empezo a caminar rápidamente de un lado a otro. Un ataque muy a su estilo de nervios. Una gotita se deslizo por la cabeza de Fujioka.

-¿Qué broma?-Intervino Hikaru, brevemente el tiopo natural le conto lo sucedido-Mmm… no le encuentro mucho sentido

-Ni yo-Le apoyo Haruhi

-¡NECESITO HABLAR CON OKASAN!-Gritó el King ya desesperado en ataque de nervios, claro, considerando la clase de persona que es, bien daba risa verlo así.

-Mi señor-Empezo Hikaru, tratando de calmar al rubio ¿Calmarlo de qué?... no tenía la menor idea-Haber, ¿por qué estas así? Solo fue una broma sencilla y sin sentido de Haruhi, ya se disculpo y no pasara a mayores

-¿Me lo juras?-Chicas, insertar cara de Tamaki con expresión de perro triste bajo la lluvia-

-Te lo garantizo-Afirmo el gemelo-Ahora… ¿Les parece si vamos a tomar algo?

_**Continuara…**_

_Mil disculpas por la demora._


	6. Segundo Nivel

KORE DE JIYUU NI NATTA NO DA

**KORE DE JIYUU NI NATTA NO DA**

"_Segundo Nivel__"_

_By: Hugh Munro.___

_**- - -**_

-¿Qué sucede?-Empezó Kyouya, mientras caminaba con el gemelo por los jardines del instituto. El gemelo solo suspiro tranquilo y aclaro su garganta

-Es que tengo varias cosas que… mmm…-Ahora, insertar a un Kaoru con ataque de nervios que juega con sus dedos en lo que miles de gotitas de sudor recorren su rostro y agacha la cabeza para no soltar risitas estúpidas de nerviosismo.

Ootori se detuvo, dándole la espalda al gemelo que le seguía a dos pasos tras sí. Hitachiin Kaoru supo que esa acción por parte de Okasan significaba que le dijera de una maldita ves, así que aprovechando que su compañero le daba la espalda, le confeso lo siguiente:

-Ayer… Tamaki dejo un cuadernillo en la sala de música y yo lo cogí para hacerle una broma pensando que era su diario y… bueno… obvio no era-Ahora, Kyouya, a pesar de que estaba de espaldas, ya sabía que estaba por decir el gemelo-El punto es que por accidente leí tu conversación con él acerca de… cuando… ustedes… mmm…

-Ah…-Soltó Okasan indiferente-¿Cuándo me bese con él?-Kaoru solo alzo su mirada, esperando a que Kyouya se girara para lanzarle una mirada asesina y de ahí, quién sabe, igual sería castrado o algo por el estilo

-Hai…

Ootori se giro hacia el miembro de la familia Hitachiin, mirándole como siempre, serio. Kaoru se sorprendió, puesto que ya se imaginaba que Kyouya le mataría o amenazaría de muerte.

-Gommen… no era mi intención, solo quería decírtelo porque Fujioka hizo una broma en la sala a Tamaki-senpai y… él se puso algo nervioso, entonces supuse que sería por eso-Se disculpo el gemelo, acercándose a Kyouya. Esté solo lanzó un suspiro, ahora entendía porque Kaoru le había sacado rápidamente de la sala de música.

-Ese asunto no es de su incumbencia-Soltó el senpai, caminando hacia su compañero-Y aunque lo fuera, eso es algo que ya paso y no tiene ninguna importancia hacia mi persona.

-Pero…-Le interrumpió extrañado-Ustedes tenían algo ¿no es así? Las personas no se besan solo porque sí y si mi señor reacciono así fue porque a lo mejor el todavía siente…

-Porque es un idiota-Le interrumpió Okasan-Lo conoces y sabes que es un perfecto idiota

Y así, Ootori se siguió de largo, dejando solo al gemelo Hitachiin Kaoru, quién a pesar de haber sido medio mandado a la mierda por su compañero, le había quedado más que claro que Kyouya todavía sentía algo por Suoh Tamaki. ¿Por qué?

1.- Nadie se tira como puto histérico discreto a negar que no paso nada y no sintió nada en una situación tan comprometedora para tratarse de ellos y acto seguido, rápidamente huir despavorido… claro, con estilo.

2.- Porque no hubiera sido aquello secreto entre ellos dos, si hubiera sido un accidente seguro el King le cuenta a todos y así tendrían de que reírse algún par de días.

3.- Porque sino le daría completamente igual la importancia de Fujioka para el rubio.

La sala de música se lleno como siempre, todos atendiendo a las chicas que iban por grupitos para pasar un rato agradablemente pervertido y gracioso con los chicos del Host Club.

Fujioka Haruhi andaba por ahí, por lo visto aquel día nadie le solicitaba. Miro a su alrededor y veía como los gemelos ofrecían sus servicios por separado, generando que las chicas en leves ocasiones les echasen miradas extrañadas.

Inmediatamente fue hacia donde estaba Ootori Kyouya, tecleando en su laptop como siempre.

-Ahm… etto… senpai… ¿está bien si Hikaru y Kaoru se andan por separado?

-Si ninguna se ha retirado al verlos de ese modo, está bien-Le respondió, sin dejar de teclear. El _tipo natural_ le miro extrañado.

-Kyouya-senpai, yo quería… sugerir algo…

-Te escucho-Aún tecleando y sin mirarle

-¿Y si cancelamos lo que tenemos preparado para el 14 de febrero?-El teclear ceso unos segundos y después volvió a su ritmo-No veo a nadie interesado y creo que así no se puede hacer mucho

-Eso sería algo inapropiado de tu parte-Explico Kyouya-Esas son tus conclusiones-La peli castaña le contemplo confundida-Pero aún no has pedido la de los demás, deberías comentarles y ya de ahí tomar una decisión.

-Pero si todos están separados-Le soltó molesta. Ya estaba bueno, tenía que decirle tal cual estaban las cosas porque hasta ahora, todos evitaban el tema-No se hablan, están distanciados y se miran como perfectos desconocidos y cuando pregunto, todos fingen estar de maravilla-Ootori dejo de teclear, para mirarla atentamente-No es justo… por eso creo debe ser cancelada la idea que tenía…

-Y si fuera que en verdad todos están así… ese problema está muy lejos de tu incumbencia, Fujioka.

Insertar caída muy estilo anime por parte de Haruhi.

OMG, ¡otra vez fue mandada a la mierda por Ootori Kyouya! Se alejo lo más rápido que pudo de ahí, roja de coraje. ¿Hasta cuando sus diálogos de aquel hombre dejarían de ser lo suficientemente buenos como para que ella lo hiciera entrar en razón? Aborrecía ese tipo de actitudes de Okasan para con ella… pero… ahora que se lo pensaba… ¿POR QUÉ ÉL LA ESTABA TRATANDO ASÍ? ¿QUÉ HABÍA HECHO?

A paso rápido regreso hasta donde estaba el administrador del Host Club. Tomo aire y le lanzo la mirada más seria que tenía y con voz fuerte y firme cuestiono:

-¿Qué te he hecho yo para que te comportes así?-Al momento que vio que los labios de Kyouya se separaban para decir algo, se adelanto diciendo:-Es decir… sé que andas extraño estos últimos días con Tamaki-senpai, pero no sé porqué estás así conmigo. No te conozco mucho, lo cuál siempre me ha parecido injusto porque tú sabes todo de mí, sin embargo… ¿qué hice mal?

-Tu simple existencia-Pensó Kyouya con cierto sarcasmo a modo de broma, aunque respondió:-Nada-Y así, se ajusto sus lentes, para volver a teclear.

Fujioka suspiro, de nuevo había sido ignorada por mucho que se esforzara, incluso ya se tornaba una situación muy graciosa, cosa que no debería ser, se supone que era algo serio, no obstante… ¡Se trataba del Host Club! Ahí casi nada puede ir en serio.

-¡Haruhi!-Oh no, ese era Suoh lloriqueando-¡HARUHI!-Gritaba… estando al lado de la chica, quién ya le miraba de mala gana, haciendo que este optara por su pose de niño desamparado-¡Acaba de ocurrir una desgracia!

-¿Nani?-Le seguía ella, pesadamente

-No encuentro un cuaderno-Explicaba el King. Kyouya no pudo evitar girarse completamente hacia donde estaba esté par. El rubio opto por poner su pose usando la pared imaginaria

-Oh, Tamaki-senpai…-Empezaba Haruhi, aunque rápidamente, fue interrumpida por un melodrama del ojiazul, aún en su pose con pared imaginaria.

-Está bien, Haruhi, estoy dispuesto a aceptar tu ayuda-La chico-chica le miro pesadamente, en verdad no tenía en mente ayudarle, solo pensaba decirle que comprase otro-No te preocupes, yo se que lo encontrarás-Dicho esto, cambio a su pose seductora para encaminarse hacia las chicas que estaban esperándolo. Ahora el _tipo natural_, tenía que buscar un cuadernillo que no tenía la menor idea de cómo era.

El King estaba conversando animadamente con su ya fiel grupo de chicas que no hacían más que dar exclamaciones de admiración por la belleza y delicadeza del rubio. Este se cantoneaba de un lado a otro sin cesar y muy para su sorpresa, de la nada sintió como lo tomaban por el hombro. Era Ootori Kyouya, quien al tiempo que lo tenía sujetado del hombro, les mostraba una respetable sonrisa al grupo de fangirls y tomaba asiento al lado del King.

-Lamento interrumpirles, pero necesito hablar un momento con Suoh Tamaki-Ellas encantadas se retiraron del lugar, alardeando de lo encantador que también era Kyouya y que era una lástima que no se prestará tanto como los demás chicos

-¡OKASAN!-Grito Tamaki, lanzándose sobre Kyouya y esté permaneciendo inmóvil. El ojiazul se separo lentamente para después contemplarle entre bobalicón y confundido por aquella reacción tan seria-¿Okasan?

-Solo vengo a pedirte el cuaderno-Explico esté, haciéndose el desentendido de que ese dichoso cuaderno estaba extraviado-A estas alturas, con lo ocupado que estamos todos, es más seguro que yo lo tenga

-Ah… bueno, etto… verás…-Y aquí, el rubio ya estaba un poquito nervioso-El cuaderno… el cuaderno… ¿qué cuaderno?

-…-

-¡OH, _ESE _CUADERNO!-Y soltó una carcajada despreocupada mal hecha, pero cargada de nerviosismo-Oh, está en mi segunda mansión, está seguro, descuida, nada de lo que viene ahí será leído por nadie-Ootori le lanzo una mirada inconforme-¿No confías en mí?-Oh si, la típica pregunta que se hace para callar a quién sea y quitártelo de encima, pero se le olvidaba con quién estaba tratando

-No

-¿Eh?

-Que no confió en ti-Ootori se puso de pie, dispuesto a irse-Pasaré por él en la tarde, Suoh Tamaki-Aunque claro, él sabía que quien tenía el dichoso cuaderno era Hitachiin Kaoru, le sorprendió y decepciono que Otosan fuera un completo mentiroso ¿qué le costaba decir que lo había perdido por accidente y había pedido ayuda a su _hija_ para encontrarlo? Menos mal que el gemelo era una persona digna de confiar, eso ya le había quedado muy claro.

Al cerrar las puertas del Host Club, todos se reunieron en la mesa a tomar un poco de té y Honey… bueno, él obviamente solo a devorar cuanto postre se le colocase frente suyo.

-¿Cómo se sienten con lo del juego del amigo secreto?-Soltó Haruhi

-Neee, Haru-chan, fue una gran idea, a mi me gusta-Comento Honey-senpai, agitando su muñeco de felpa-¿Nee, Takashi?

-Hai-Respondió secamente, como siempre, aunque claro, eso significaba que en verdad le gustaba la idea ya que sino ni pio decía

-¿Y ustedes que opinan?-Le cuestiono a los gemelos

-Oh bueno, a mi me parece bien-Empezó Hikaru-No hay nada mejor que hacer, así que está bien ¿Verdad, Kaoru?-Y este, sin ninguna intención de molestar a su gemelo, soltó sin pensarlo

-Al principio me pareció algo divertido-Explicaba, en lo que tomaba un poco de té-Ahora supongo que ni me viene ni me va

Hikaru le miro apático. Definitivamente, ya se estaba empezando a preocupar de que su amado hermano gemelo se estuviera distanciando de él tan notoriamente.

-Bien ¿Y ustedes?-Ahora su mirada se clavo en Okasan y Otosan

-Desde el principio yo no estaba de acuerdo-La respuesta de Ootori no le sorprendió a nadie-Así que lo dejo a su elección

-A mi me gusta-Respondió Tamaki-¿Por qué lo preguntas, Haruhi?

-Oh bueno, es que pensaba que quizás podríamos cancelarlo

-¡Pero Haru-chan, es lo único que podemos hacer para ese día!-Intervino Honey-kun-¿Verdad, Takashi?

-Hai…

-¿Y Renge?-Soltó Hikaru, asombrado por apenas recordar que existía aquella chica tan fangirl-Ella también está en el juego

-Oh… es cierto…-Comento muy para si misma, Haruhi, a modo pensativo-Casi me olvido de ella

Exacto, así como todas están pensando. Está clase de conversaciones eran muy aburridas y como Okasan no estaba de muy buen humor y tomando en cuenta la decepción, por muy estúpida que fuera de Suoh, le tenían un tanto estresado.

-Me retiro, con permiso-Anuncio sonriendo, como si con quienes estuviera tratando fueran las chicas que a menudo pedían su servicio.

Quizás podría dormir un buen tiempo y de ahí ir a la segunda mansión del King para ir por el dichoso cuaderno, aunque este estuviera en la mansión Hitachiin, aún no le cabía en la cabeza de que SU Tamaki le dijese una mentira… esperen… ¿Había pensando en el King, a modo de ya ponerlo como "SU"? ¡Oh, bravo, Kyouya! Ya tienes en otra cosa que pensar en la tarde, porque nunca había pensando en el rubio de esa forma, así como si fuera su propiedad, nunca lo había proclamado suyo… hasta ahora.

Estaba por cruzar el portal del instituto cuando de la nada llego por detrás Kaoru, dándole unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda.

- Kyouya, ¿ya estas bien con mi señor, nee?-Le cuestionaba, dándole codazos de complicidad que bien para Ootori no le parecían de muy buen gusto-¿Cómo fue?

-No sé de que me estas hablando

-Oh vamos, si Tamaki le menciono algo así a Hikaru de que ibas ir a su mansión está tarde-Explicaba aún en tono de complicidad-¿Sabes? Y yo que me alarme cuando te conté lo del…

-¿Cuaderno?-Le interrumpió-Ya se que él no lo tiene, solo quiero confirmar algunas cosas-Explicaba, ya abordando uno de sus tantos flamantes autos con chofer integrado (XD)-Solo lo estoy probando-Finalizo, y justo cuando ya estaba subiendo el vidrio, el gemelo le soltó a modo de burla

-Oh, gommen y yo creía que muy en el fondo era solo un pretexto para estar con él-Dicho esto, el miembro de la familia Hitachiin se retiro del ahí, para ir en busca de su gemelo y regresar a su mansión.

Ootori solo atino a pensar divertidamente:

-Es un punto de vista muy interesante…

_**Continuara…**_

_Vale pues, merezco reproches por la demora._


	7. Primer Paso

KORE DE JIYUU NI NATTA NO DA

**KORE DE JIYUU NI NATTA NO DA**

"_Primer Paso__"_

_By: Hugh Munro.___

_**- - -**_

-¿Qué ha sucedido aquí?-Exclamo algo sorprendida su hermana, mientras miraba como Ootori rebuscaba en todos los cajones de su ropa- ¿Se te ha perdido algo, Kyouya?

-No precisamente-Respondió cortante-Y a todo esto…-Empezó, mirándole de reojo-¿A que has venido?

-Oh, verás-Le siguió ella, sonriente-Pensaba que tal vez tu y yo podríamos tomar té juntos hoy y platicar un poco-Así, se sentó al lado del joven empresario-Pero veo que estas algo ocupado-Soltó casi a modo de burla-¿Saldrás?-Él asintió con la cabeza, mientras seguía haciendo remolinos en sus cajones-¡OH KYOUYA!-Gritó ella lo suficientemente empalagosa como para que _Okasan_ diera un respingo y le echara mal ojo-¡TENDRÁS TU PRIMERA CITA!

-No, yo solo…-Demasiado tarde, su hermana ya estaba que corría rumbo al pasillo, emocionada gritando que por fin Kyouya tendría una cita. Sí, que estúpida; pero era su hermana y tenía que respetarla…-Que ordinaria es-…hasta cierto punto, claro.

Pero no era una cita, mejor dicho, era una pequeña visita a Suoh Tamaki, él solo estaba buscando una chaqueta negra, ¿Qué le hacía suponer a su hermana que se preparaba para una cita solo por casi poner de cabeza su habitación por una prenda?... Un segundo… ¿de cuándo acá le importaba como se viese para salir con el Rey de los Idiotas?... Esperen, otro segundo… ¡Ni siquiera iba salir con él, solo se pararía en su portal, exigiría el dichoso cuaderno, eso tomaría un par de minutos, nada más! (claro, él sabía que no le tenía pero al menos quería martirizar un poco al rubio) y de ahí haber que se le ocurría.

Se puso de pie y pasó su mirada por toda su habitación: Era un completo desastre. Camino hasta su cama y se echo en ella. Cerro los ojos y trato de calmarse un poco, todo le estaba saliendo mal, absoluta y completamente TODO; solo faltaba que su padre entrará a su alcoba y le dijera que estaban en banca rota por su culpa, aunque él no estuviera ejerciendo nada. Suspiró y contemplo el techo.

A lo lejos escucho la voz de su hermana que se aproximaba… Oh ¿ahora que? Se sentó en su cama y poso su mirada en la puerta. Ya se imaginaba la escenita, su hermana trayendo a la mitad de la servidumbre para que casi le bañaran entre todos para echarle una mano con su aspecto para una cita que NO existía y no existiría NUNCA… sí, muy al estilo _Preparación Mulan_.

Para su sorpresa entro su hermana con Kaoru

-Espero que le ayudes porque está por salir a una cita ¿sabes?-El gemelo se aguanto de soltar una gran carcajada. Si tan solo su hermana tuviese idea de lo que estaba pasando, seguro que se desmayaba. Sí, las mujeres de la familia Ootori son muy exageradas-Los dejo muchachos.

-Con que una cita ¿eh?-Le soltó burlón para después pasar a sentarse al lado del Rey de las Sombras

-¿Y a qué se debe tu visita?-Empezó Kyouya, en lo que se quitaba sus lentes para limpiarles un poco. Aunque no estaba sucios, era más un simple pretexto para no mirar a la cara al gemelo-Ignora lo que te ha comentado mi…

-¿Tú dando explicaciones de tu vida?-Le restregó interrumpiendo, sonriente-Eso es nuevo, Kyouya

Bien, ya era suficiente ¿Qué todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para hacerle pagar lo que no debe? Ootori le lanzo una mirada que más bien le daba a entender _Donde sigas, eres hombre muerto_. El miembro de la familia Hitachiin solo atino a disculparse muy a regañadientes

-Pero bien, vengo a traerte esto-Y así, le dejo el cuadernillo sobre la cama-Hace un momento casi le coge Hikaru-Comento de una forma que parecía más una disculpa-Así que como pude me las ingenié para poder traerlo, creo que estará más seguro contigo-No hubo respuesta por parte del siempre senpai-Y… yo…-Y aquí de nuevo, empezaba su jugueteo raro con las manos-Quiero preguntarte algo pero algo me dice que tu…

-¿Lo que paso con Tamaki?-El gemelo asintió, nervioso-¿Qué acaso no seguiste leyendo?

-No, eso no es de buena educación-Inquirió el gemelo, haciéndose el ofendido-Además, prefiero que me lo digas tu versión.

Permanecieron en un largo e incomodo silencio, al menos incomodo para Ootori Kyouya, quién ya empezaba a pensar que de plano todo el mundo estaba armando tremendo complot en su contra y que… y que… ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Claro que nadie estaba armando nada contra suyo, de hecho, a nadie ni siquiera se le ocurría meterse con él… ¿entonces que sucedía? Pero bueno, esa ya era otra pregunta a su lista, ahora la que tenía que decidir en ese momento era el si contarle a Kaoru lo que había sucedido con el King hace tiempo. Hitachiin había ya demostrado que era digno de confianza… hasta cierto punto, claro.

¡Y un demonio! Al diablo con todo y con todos, incluso con él mismo. Dio un suspiro al tiempo que se giraba para encontrarse con la mirada de aquel gemelo que le veía un tanto inquieto.

-Lo que sucedió fue…

Y así empezó a narrarle aquella singular _anécdota sin importancia_, según.

En su habitación, el rubio no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro, un poco más y seguro terminaría haciendo un tremendo agujero. Estaba muriendo de nervios ¿qué le diría a su _Okasan_? ¿Qué explicación podría dar para salvarse de la pena de muerte que, muy seguramente, sería girada en su contra por semejante falta?

Se sentó en un rincón, comenzando a morderse las uñas, infantilmente. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué decir? Cuando acordó, la señal en su celular de una llamada perdida aparecía en la pantalla del mismo. Tomo valor, esperanzado de que fuese una llamada de Kyouya con la intención de dar el asunto de lado… aunque claro, también podía ser una llamada de _Okasan_ perdida en la cual quería avisarle que estaba por llegar.

Echo un vistazo y para su sorpresa, era nada más y nada menos que de Hitachiin Hikaru. Sin pensarlo, ya comenzaba a devolverle la llamada. Ya se le ocurría que decirle a su _Okasan_, tal vez le mandaría decir que estaba muerto o algo así.

-¡Mi señor, que bueno que llamas!-Se escuchaba un alegre Hikaru del otro lado de la línea-Te llame para preguntarte que podría darle a mi _amigo secreto_ y…

-Tengo un problema-Le interrumpió, con un deje de voz infantil a punto de lloriquear-_Okasan_ va a matarme en unos momentos-Alardeo. Del otro lado de la línea Hikaru ya empezaba a darse de topes contra la pared. Tal vez hubiese sido mejor que su King no le devolviera la llamada-

-¿Y puedo ayudar a que tu muerte no sea tan dolorosa?-Le pregunto divertido, para recibir del otro lado de la línea un montón de lloriqueos y gritillos, obligándole a separarse un poco de su celular ante la intensidad-Ande, mi señor, ¿qué ha pasado?... ¡Oh! ¿Es aquello que no querías mencionarme hasta estar resuelto del todo?

-Te lo diré ahora si me ayudas-Espeto no muy seguro de sus palabras, en parte sentía como si estuviera traicionando a Ootori, por otra sería como ayudarles a ambos y claro, sin dejar de lado que muy egoístamente también era para salvar su pellejo… literalmente, por supuesto y si es que a Hikaru se le ocurría una buena excusa.

-Soy todo oídos-Respondió Hikaru, en lo que se echaba en su cama.

Hitachiin Kaoru no sabía si soltar aquella típica risita de emoción y estupidez, como cuando tu mejor amiga te confiesa que ya tuvo su primera relación sexual presumiendo que fue de lo más romántica y tu por el contrario solo mueres por saber detalles morbosos. El joven empresario lentamente fue dirigiéndole la mirada hacia el gemelo y éste, en cambio, por fin soltó un gritito de alegría.

Sinceramente, le emocionaba la idea de Kyouya y Tamaki.

Kyouya suspiro moviendo su cabeza negativamente. Ahora resulta que Kaoru estaba más emocionado que una colegiala fea que recién se ha declarado y ha sido correspondida por el más popular del colegio. Era el colmo… aunque… se sentía más tranquilo al poder compartir aquello con alguien, en cierta forma y muy en el fondo, compartió una pequeña alegría y eso le gustaba.

-Solo fue un beso…-Insistió _Okasan_, tratando de calmar las ansias del gemelo-Solo eso…

-¿Y cuantas vec…?

-Sí, solo una vez-Le interrumpió Kyouya. Que lata le estaba dando aquel gemelo, aunque era más sensato que su hermano, el otro sin lugar a duda hubiese gritado repitiendo cada frase que Kyouya decía- Ahora será mejor que vaya rumbo a la mansión de Suoh…-Y se puso de pie

-¡Espera!-Le rogó un Kaoru ilusionado-¡Aún no me has terminado de contar!-Y así de un jalón le obligo a sentarse de nuevo-¿Qué sentiste? Porque no me vayas a decir que no sentiste nada-Inquirió a modo de complicidad

Kyouya se limito a mirarle reprochadoramente.

-¡Oh, vamos, Kyouya!-Insertar ojos de borrego psicótico.

Y no había nada más que decir, Kyouya paso el resto de la tarde siendo hostigado muy juguetonamente por Kaoru, quién a pesar de quedarse con algunas dudas –sí, porque ante todo _Okasan_ quería mantener ciertos aspectos de su vida en misterio… o lo que sobraba de ellos- se la pasaba muy bien con Ootori. La verdad es que el tiempo se les fue volando.

Por otro lado, mientras cenaba, Suoh Tamaki, estaba más que feliz de tener aunque fuese el día de mañana para poder buscar el dichoso cuaderno; sin embargo, fue raro el que Kyouya no apareciera en su segunda mansión y más extraño aún que no le hubiese avisado. Por un momento se desconecto y recordó aquello que había sucedido tiempo atrás…

Recordó que aquello sucedió cuando apenas comenzaba el Club; para ese entonces él y Kyouya ya se llevaban estupendamente, muy a su forma de verse, claro. Un día en particular, en uno de sus tantos caprichos que Kyouya siempre se veía obligado a cumplirle a Tamaki, fue el de poner una televisión en la alcoba de _Okasan_ para ver un tonto programa de concursos familiares. Dicho y hecho, casi por arte de magia ahí estaba la televisión y claro.

Comió con la familia de Kyouya, toco una pieza un tanto más alegre para todos al finalizar la cena. Todo iba normal. La hermana de Ootori siempre le había comentado muy en secreto que había cierta chispa en la mansión cuando él se aparecía por ahí.

Pasaron a la habitación de _Okasan_ y ambos pasaron a acomodarse en una orilla de la cama. Esa vez le pareció que Kyouya estaba un tanto disgustado porque considerando que la televisión quedaba justo a un lado de su cama y no al frente, hacía que no todo fuera perfecto… pero al menos había cumplido con lo de la televisión ¿no? Aparte, Tamaki ni siquiera le había dicho que iría de visita, cosa que le restaba tiempo para poner todo en su lugar.

El rubio de acostó a sus anchas, como siempre –él a veces no tiene vergüenza y mucho menos cierto tipo modales-, quedando su cabeza del otro extremo de la cama. A decir verdad desde esa ligera distancia, la cara de frustración de _Okasan _se veía graciosa a su modo de pensar.

-¿Veremos una película sangrienta japonesa?-Soltó alegremente el ojiazul. Su acompañante solo suspiro resignado. Tamaki y su típico gusto por cosas orientales surgido de la nada, en verdad parecía un turista empedernido-… ¿Kyouya?-El aludido se encontraba con la cabeza agachada, a punto de gritar de coraje-Ya sabes, esas que son de peleas.

-Tu…-Empezó, tratando de no perder los estribos, como siempre-Jamás dijiste que querías ver películas… mencionaste un programa…-Sí, Tamaki siempre echando a perder los esfuerzos de Ootori, lo hacía desde el aula hasta en las vacaciones.

-¡Pero tu eres Dios!-Empezó el rubio, eufóricamente-Puedes hacer que tengamos una película sangrienta japonesa con peleas y todo… ¿no?-Concluyo con una mueca infantil.

Ootori seguía con la cabeza baja. En verdad tenía ganas de matarlo, todo el tiempo le hacía lo mismo. Cuando acordó, el ojiazul ya había tomado el mando del televisor y estaba cambiando rápidamente de canal sin siquiera alcanzar a ver que había de programación.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Buscando una película japonesa sangrienta con peleas de tipos que vuelan cuando saltan-Explicaba _Otosan_-Ya que tu no pudiste hacerlo-Termino está frase con tranquilidad, aunque para Ootori eso era más un _Como tu no sabes hacer nada bien lo tengo que hacer yo mismo._-Pero no te preocupes y prepárate para morirte de miedo cuando encuentre la película-Concluyo con esa amabilidad bondadosa que Kyouya no soportaba porque sentía que se burlaba de él.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kyouya estiro el brazo y ágilmente le quito el mando del televisor, haciendo que Suoh le mirara con recelo infantil. Así que se sentó en la cama, le quito el mando a Kyouya, se volvió a acostar a sus anchas.

-Dame eso-Exigió un Kyouya entre serio y a punto de perder la cordura, a lo que solo recibió como respuesta que Tamaki le sacara la lengua infantilmente.

Y así comenzaron una graciosa disputa por el mando, entre ligeros empujones y arrebatos ágiles, uno que otro almohadazo ¿por qué no? Al menos el ojiazul reía de lo lindo y en verdad se divertía jugando de esa forma con Kyouya, aunque éste estuviera ya vociferando lo infantil que era el rubio y que por su bien era mejor que le hiciera caso.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que por fin Kyouya quedo bocabajo y Suoh sentado sobre su espalda, con el dichoso mando del televisor, el cuál movía ligeramente de izquierda a derecha, en lo que silbaba, como anunciándose el ganador de una lucha que nunca fue organizada.

-¡Hey!-Exclamo Tamaki entre sorprendido y asustado al sentir como de la nada Kyouya se irguió lo suficiente como para hacerle caer en el otro lado de la cama, quitarle el dichoso mando y de paso ponerse encima suyo para que viera que él también ser e incluso estar más pesado que él.

-Te gane-Le presumió el miembro de la familia Ootori, agitado pero muy orgulloso de su logro-Te lo advertí-Y antes de seguir, se dio cuenta que la posición no era muy elegante ni digna de su persona. Él, encima de Suoh, mientras le cogía ambas manos con la que tenía libre (porque claro, la otra estaba que tenía el mando del televisor, que mejor dicho, paso a ser como el trofeo por el que comenzó aquel juego)

-Te dije que eras Dios-Empezó Tamaki, que al parecer no había notado la pose en la que estaban… o al menos no le importaba-Parece que tuvimos una pelea sangrienta japonesa… ¡Como la película! ¡Lo lograste!-Exclamo feliz, como un niño que cuenta una aventura-En vivo y a todo color… bueno, sin sangre, pero pelea al fin.

Al joven empresario se le fue dibujando una sonrisa en los labios lentamente hasta que termino riéndose abiertamente, al principio Suoh no entendía muy bien de que reía _Okasan_ pero su risa era contagiosa. Rieron un par de minutos y conforme fue cesando, Tamaki ya había depositado un ligero beso en la comisura de los labios de Kyouya, esté se quedo casi en shock pero sin sentir control alguno le beso.

Solo había sido un intercambio de besos pequeños y tímidos entre ellos pero eso había suficiente como para que ambos estuvieran más que sonrojados.

-Yo…-empezaba Tamaki, tratando de decir algún comentario que terminara con aquella situación y fuera más fácil todo-Ahm… yo…

Entonces llamaron a la puerta, Kyouya en un ágil movimiento se levanto y a grandes zancadas llego hasta la puerta que por unos segundos después fue abierta por su hermana, quién solo iba para avisarle a Suoh que le llamaban de su segunda mansión.

Se despidieron como si nada hubiese pasado aunque una vez estando solos, ambos llevaban una ligera sonrisa.

_**Continuara…**_

_Sí, sé que me demore más de lo normal pero ya actualizaré seguido. Ojala éste capítulo haya compensado aunque sea un poquitín mi retraso._


End file.
